elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Cure
Background Overview Obtained in a random encounter with one of the afflicted. Kesh will not talk to you until this happens. Given at the Shrine to Peryite by a Khajiit named Kesh. He tells the player to speak to Peryite, they must: *Obtain a Silver Ingot *Obtain a Deathbell flower *Obtain some Vampire Dust *Obtain a Flawless Ruby. *Give all of the acquired items to Kesh *Inhale the fumes *Kill Orchendor *Report Orchendor's death to Peryite Walkthrough Collecting the ruby is by far the hardest part of the initial task. There are a few methods you can try in order to get one for this quest. *You can go to Mistveil keep in Riften and talk to Harrald who will give you the job to retrieve his sword from Balimund. He will then reward you in a random gem combination, if you don't get the flawless ruby on your first try just reload the most recent save and return the sword again until you get it. *Update: After 20 tries in retrieving the sword, not once have i gotten a flawless Ruby. *A Flawless Ruby along with other precious gems can always be found in a broken boat in the river southwest of Sky Haven Temple. They are sitting in the boat under the seat near the strongbox but not in it. (Confirmed) *Another alternative method can be to mine for one randomly at the Sanaurach Mine. It is advisable to save prior to attempting this method, same as retrieving Harrold's sword in Riften as mining a gemstone is random. This mine is in the town of Karthwasten, to the right up the slope as you face out from the front door of the Karthwasten Hall. Karthwasten is to the southeast of the Shrine to Peryite, and you can see its marker from the Shrine. Once you get inside the mine, the path will split at the bottom to the left and right. Take the path to the right, go up the wooden ramp, keep left and go up another wooden ramp. At the top there are two Silver Ore veins on your left. If you keep going in the same direction and go up another wooden ramp, there are three veins on the left there as well. Remember to save your game before the first two, then mine all five veins at once. If you do not get a Flawless Ruby, reload your save and repeat until you get one. *Killing dragons is one way of obtaining this rare gem. *A fixed Flawless Ruby can be picked up from Shriekwind Bastion. Halfway through the dungeon, a single throne can be found in a blood-spattered room. Examine the floor near the unlit fire pit on the right for the ruby (ruby is not always flawless). *If you have Prowler's Profit, you'll be drowning in flawless gems of every type. *A fixed flawless ruby can be found during the Hail Sithis! quest (Darkbrotherhood). On the Katariah you can obtain it in the Emperors room (in the same room as his bed) on the table just infront pf his bed. *Another alternative way (by far the easiest one) is to just use console for the flawless ruby: player.additem 00068522 1 Once you have gathered the necessary ingredients, return to the shrine and inhale the fumes to speak with Peryite. He will give you a task to kill his current overseer, Orchendor, who has forgotten his duty to Peryite. He will also state that you will replace Orchendor as his new champion. Orchendor is a mage (fire/ice) who resides in Dwemer underground fortress called Bthardamz. It will be quite a challenge to find him there, because Bthardamz consists of a few levels and areas filled with Afflicted (minions of Peryite that Orchendor guides) and Dwemer Automatons. Try to follow the quest marker and check the local map often so you can keep an eye of your destination and eventually you will find your target. Assassinate Orchendor, gather his valuables and loot, and leave using the special dwemer lift. When you return to Peryite he will reward you with the Spellbreaker. A detailed walkthough is available here Bugs *After you give all the acquired items to Kesh, you can pick his pocket and get all the items back before he created the fumes. This doesn't interrupt the quest because he is still able to create the fumes (even without those ingredients), and the Dragonborn is still able to proceed with the quest. Update: You can fix this by killing Kesh, taking the ingredients, and activating the cauldron yourself. *Room before encounter with Bthardamz may have a bugged floor, in which the player falls to the door leading into the lower parts of the dungeon. (Confirmed on 360) Try using whirlwind shout to get to the other side. *(Xbox 360) with the above bug with the missing floor, any follower will fall through and be lost. *(Confirmed on PS3 and XBOX) If the player talks to Kesh while he is creating the fumes, the quest will not be updated.This may cause the trophy/achievement "Oblivion Walker" unobtainable,since the player cannot obtain Spellbeaker. *(PC) There seems to be a balance bug with the afflicted, their acid spray kills the Dragonborn in one or two hits at level 18, making abuse of traps the only way to fight them. (in the active effects tab, it says "20 poison, 4 seconds {80 damage} which is insane because they can all do it as much as they feel like. *(Xbox 360, PS3, PC) The Spellbreaker is a shield and is most often added without the echo-text telling you it has been added to your inventory, even though it is. Check your inventory properly. *(PC) If you give the required items to Kesh while he is at the alchemy table, the quest sometimes does not update. *(PC) After gathering all items and the quest says to give them, you dont have the choice of giving them to Kesh. External Links *Click here for a YouTube tutorial on how to complete this quest. Gallery Peryitemap.jpg|Location of the shrine of Peryite Peryiteimage.jpg|The visage of Peryite as he appears to the Dragonborn 799px-SR-place-Shrine_To_Peryite.jpg|Shrine to Peryite Spellbreaker2.jpg|The quest reward Spellbreaker Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Side quests